Destin entremélé
by Revesombre
Summary: Kamui rencontre Fuma sous la pleine lune... Fanfic finie, please mettez des rewiews !
1. Chapter 1

**Base :** X de Clamp

**Titre :** Destin entremelé

**Auteurs :** Revesombre

**Chapitres :** 1

**Genre :** Yaoi lime

**Couples :** FumaxKamui

_Chapitre 1_

_Rencontre à la pleine lune_

Le soir commençait à tomber, laissant le ciel s'obscurcir peu à peu après que les derniers rayons de soleil eurent teintés les nuages d'une douce lueur nacrée allant du rose le plus doux au mauve pastel en passant par le roux et par le jaune d'or. Lorsqu'il reste à peine un léger bandeau de bleu pâle à l'horizon, et que tout le reste tombe dans le plus beau bleu marine qu'aucun être n'ait jamais pu recréer, la première étoile apparait, tel un diamant incrusté dans un écrin noir, brillant de milles feux, et légèrement voilée par la clarté de la lune, elle aussi présente dans toute sa splendeur.

Etendue dans l'herbe, une frêle silhouette contemple ce magnifique tableau, les yeux dans le vague, l'âme perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées. Seul le bruit du vent lui tient pour l'instant compagnie, faisant virevolter ses cheveux devant ses yeux d'une douce brise taquine, avant de le laisser tranquille.

Soudain, des bruits de pas troublent la tranquillité et l'apaisement du lieu. Se relevant brusquement, Kamui fait face au nouvel arrivant, les poings serrés, prêt à utiliser son pouvoir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. L'inconnu s'avança, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et le jeune garçon vit alors de qui il s'agissait : Fuma.

Reculant d'un pas vers le bord de la dune sur laquelle il se trouvait, Kamui se sentit tomber en arrière lentement. Tendant la main vers son ancien ami, il sentit un choc au niveau de la nuque et se fit engloutir dans un trou noir…

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était étendu sur l'herbe qui lui chatouillait la joue droite. Se relevant sur le coude, il remarqua que Fuma se trouvait très près de lui, et qu'il le regardait avec un amusement non dissimulé. Rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux d'ébène, le jeune sceau bafouilla un vague « merci » avant d'essayer de se relever.

Effort vain et inutile, il retomba dans l'herbe, ses jambes étant encore trop faible pour le porter, sans que leur propriétaire ne sache d'où lui venait cette faiblesse physique. L'ange alors se leva, et prit Kamui dans ses bras à la manière d'un blessé, chose que ledit blessé n'apprécia guère et il tenta par tous les moyens d'échapper de ces bras puissants et protecteurs.

Lorsque Fuma fut sur que Kamui et lui soient assez loin de toute forme de civilisation, il déposa sa « princesse » sur un banc et approcha alors son visage du sien. De plus en plus gêné, Kamui détourna le visage, et se força à ne surtout pas rougir. Malheureusement, Fuma le remarqua et prit délicatement le visage du jeune éphèbe et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de le regarder dans les yeux, son sourire moqueur toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Sa voix, suave, arriva aux oreilles de Kamui :

- Alors, dragon du ciel, tu apprécies ?

Puis, il laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps et s'en alla, laissant Kamui totalement déboussolé sur le banc…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Voila, premier chapitre d'une de mes fics..._**

**_Alors vous en dites quoi ? N'hésitez pas à me mettre des rewiews ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Base :** X de Clamp

**Titre :** Destin entremelé

**Auteurs :** Revesombre

**Chapitres :** 1

**Genre :** Yaoi lime

**Couples :** FumaxKamui

**Résumé :** Cinq jours après sa rencontre avec Fuma, Kamui se retrouve seul dans sa chambre... Mais une personne s'invite...

_Chapitre 2_

_Nuit sensuelle_

Cinq jours ont passé depuis sa rencontre avec Fuma. Etendu dans son lit, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, Kamui pleurait sur la mort de Sorata. Il avait en effet vu le moine du mont Koya se faire transpercer par l'épée divine détenue par son étoile jumelle, afin de faire un rempart de son corps pour Arashi. Avant de mourir, le sceau avait eu le temps d'envoyer une formidable décharge électrique vers Fuma, le désintégrant devant les yeux du garçon, puis il expira dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait.

Kamui en avait plus qu'assez de tous ces morts et de cette prophétie… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il été précisément choisi, pourquoi pas un autre ? Cette interrogation le tourmenta pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et il revit alors dans ses rêves Fuma, avec une étrange chaleur au niveau de sa poitrine qui ne ressemblait en rien à de la gène. Se réveillant brusquement, il fut surprit de voir que sa fenêtre était ouverte. S'avançant doucement vers elle, il ne remarqua pas qu'une tierce personne était entrée dans sa chambre, et qu'elle l'observait avec une attention intense, allant à la limite de l'inconvenance. Fermant et verrouillant la baie vitrée, Kamui retourna à son lit, sans remarquer la présence de l'intrus.

S'asseyant avec une grâce innée sur les draps, il se remit à pleurer, et ses larmes, telles des perles argentées, coulèrent sur son fin visage avant de tomber sur son torse et d'en dessiner les contours sous sa chemise d'une blancheur presque transparente. Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête, et un cri sortit de sa bouche : Fuma !

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Fuma était devant lui, en chair et en os, vivant et entier, sans aucune blessure ! Cela tenait quasiment au miracle, surtout qu'il l'avait vu disparaître sous les coups de Sorata.

Le dragon du ciel alla avec une lenteur mesurée vers Kamui, qui reculait, jusqu'à ce que son dos soit plaqué contre le mur. Se mettant à genoux sur le lit et surplombant Kamui de toute sa hauteur, il prit le visage de l'éphèbe entre ses doigts fins et approcha sa bouche des larmes du garçon qui coulaient encore afin de les boire.

Une fois qu'il se fut abreuvé de la peine de Kamui, l'ange le regarda droit dans les yeux et approcha sa bouche de la sienne, tout en l'empêchant de se débattre. Leurs lèvres se joignirent pendant un cour instant, avant de se délier. Avec un sourire des plus charmeur, Fuma délaissa le sceau, et partit après avoir déverrouiller la fenêtre. Alors que le dragon du ciel se faisait engloutir par les ténèbres, Kamui, sous le choc, entendit clairement son étoile jumelle dire :

-A la prochaine fois… Kamui…

Puis ce fut le silence. Le jeune éphèbe, ahurit, passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, sentant encore le goût des lèvres de son ancien ami. Il rougit en repensant à la scène, et se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'apprécier ce moment…

Secouant violemment la tête, il décida d'oublier et de s'endormir, pensant que le lendemain, son dernier combat se déroulerait contre celui qui lui avait rendu visite…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voili voilou, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**N'hésitez pas à laissez des rewiews ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Base :** X de Clamp

**Titre :** Destin entremelé

**Résumé :** Après sa rencontre avec Fuma la nuit dernière, Kamui s'apprete à se battre contre lui dans ce qui semble être leur dernier combat... Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu...

**Auteur :**Revesombre

**Chapitres :** 4

**Genre :** Yaoi lime

**Couple :** Fuma/Kamui

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages viennent de l'univers de X des Clamp

**Réponse aux rewiews :** Arigatô Vyersdra, ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fic fait réagir ceux qui la lise ^^. J'ai encore quatre chapitre en attente en ce moment, donc l'histoire peut changé au court du temps ^^.

_Chapitre 3_

_Combat et révélation_

La Tour de Tokyo, illuminée d'une lueur d'or, allait dans quelques instants recevoir le dernier combat qui opposait les dragons de la terre aux dragons du ciel.

Deux silhouettes arrivèrent bientôt, après une course-poursuite assidue dans toute la ville nippone, digne des plus grands cascadeurs de Hollywood, à la différence près qu'eux avait des pouvoirs, et que les autres n'était que de simples humains, ignorant tout de ce combat final qui déciderait de la fin ou de la survie de l'humanité…

Arrivant enfin sur l'armature métallique de la tour, Kamui et Fuma, éloigné de quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, sortir leurs épées divines, et sans un mot, commencèrent leur combat. Bientôt, le bruit des lames s'entrecroisa, les vitres des fenêtres proches se brisèrent devant le déploiement d'énergie des deux dragons ennemis, qui combattaient de toutes leurs forces.

Pourtant, Kamui n'avait aucune envie de tuer Fuma, et au moment ou il comptait le faire, la lame argentée de son épée se brisa, laissant le garçon quasiment sans aucune défense.

Celle de Fuma, par contre, resta intacte et traversa l'épaule du sceau de part en part, sans que celui-ci ne pousse un cri, semblant prendre conscience d'une chose qui lui était hors de portée jusqu'à présent.

Retirant son épée de la chair de l'éphèbe, le dragon de la terre s'approcha de lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa langoureusement. Séparant ses lèvres de celles de Kamui, il lui enleva tout d'abord sa veste d'uniforme scolaire, laissant voir à la clarté de la lune qui venait d'apparaître une légère chemise blanche qui, au travers du tissu, laissait voir le torse de l'adolescent, sur lequel des filets de sang rouge rubis prenait un malin plaisir d'en dessiner tous les contours.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Fuma entreprit d'enlever le vêtement qui l'empêchait de goûter à la douce peau pâle de Kamui. Enlevant les boutons un à un avec une insoutenable lenteur, il écarta les pans de la chemises et entreprit de lécher consciencieusement le torse de l'éphèbe en suivant les filets de sang, aspirant le liquide vital, tout en immobilisant Kamui à terre en lui tenant ses poignets plaqués contre le sol. Les coups de langue de Fuma le firent frissonner, et un gémissement finit par sortir de ses lèvres. Prenant tout son temps, le dragon de la terre titilla avec amusement les petits bouts de chair rose sur le torse de l'adolescent avec sa langue, le faisant gémir encore plus, avant de l'embrasser, laissant le silence s'installer autour d'eux.

Le baiser de Fuma parut pour Kamui arrêter le temps. Lorsque l'ange se leva en le libérant de sa poigne de fer, le sceau resta à terre, abasourdit, et tellement heureux en même temps. Se relevant en se tenant l'épaule, Kamui ne vit pas l'ange dans son dos, mais ses mains entourèrent son corps frêle, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte douce et mortelle à la fois. Le sceau ne se débattait plus, tremblant comme une feuille en sentant le souffle de Fuma dans son cou, derrière ses oreilles, et lâcha un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il l'embrassa dans le cou, à la partie sensible entre la tempe et la colonne vertébrale.

Puis les mains le laissèrent, ainsi que leur propriétaire, partit en soufflant d'une voix sensuelle à souhait :

A tout à l'heure…

Puis, ce fut le silence, ce silence qui annonçait si bien la tempête…


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

_La nuit du péché_

Kamui était rentré dans son appartement, se tenant l'épaule et marchant avec quelques difficultés, pâle et les yeux étrangement vague. Il voyait très flou, et sa blessure à l'épaule, saignant encore, était en train de le glisser peu à peu dans l'inconscience la plus noire et la moins désirable.

Il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre, et avant d'avoir pu atteindre le lit, le jeune garçon sentit ses jambes le lâcher. Tombant par terre, il tenta de se relever, mais la douleur de son épaule le lança, et il tomba dans un brouillard opaque et étrangement argenté.

Des minutes, voir des heures passèrent, avant qu'un employé ne se décide à aller voir ce qui se passait chez le lycéen, qui devait être descendus depuis un petit bout de temps. Frappant à la porte, et n'entendant rien, il décida d'ouvrir, jugeant ce silence étrange. La première chose qu'il vit fut des gouttes de sang, dispersées un peu partout sur le parquet. Les suivant avec un mauvais pressentiment, il vit l'adolescent étendu à terre, sur une flaque de sang qui s'étendait de plus en plus. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il s'empressa de prendre le garçon dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Il était grand temps. Car Kamui ayant fait une hémorragie, il ne serait guère resté vivant dix minutes de plus. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était sur un lit avec des draps blanc, une perfusion dans le bras. Il voulut se lever, mais l'anesthésiant qu'on lui avait injecté l'en empêcha. Tâtant son épaule, il remarqua qu'on lui avait fait des points de sutures. Regardant autours de lui, il avisa la fenêtre… Lorsque la morphine cessera son effet, il s'en ira par cette voie, c'était le plus simple et le mieux à faire si Fuma le recherchait…

Le soir ne tarda pas, et Kamui pouvait de nouveau bouger un tant soit peu. Laissant un vague mot de remerciement sur le lit, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre et disparut dans la nuit glacée.

Sa blessure recommença alors à le lancer, mais au moins, elle ne saignait pas, et c'était toujours ça de gagné. Sautant d'immeubles en immeubles, il finit par se retrouver dans sa chambre. Il sentit alors une pointe de déception en ne voyant pas Fuma, et il alla s'étendre sur son lit. C'est alors que Fuma se décida et vint entrer par la fenêtre, un sourire aux lèvres. Voyant que le sceau s'apprêtait à se relever, l'ange se retrouva d'un coup au-dessus de lui, l'empêchant doucement de bouger. Plongeant ses yeux noirs de geai dans les yeux bleu ciel de l'éphèbe, il dit avec une envie brûlante :

Tu m'as manqué Kamui, j'espère que c'est aussi ton cas.

Devant le sourire du sceau, le dragon de la terre l'embrassa langoureusement en lui lâchant les poignets qu'il retenait captif, puis il lui glissa malicieusement à l'oreille :

Alors je suppose que puisque ta réponse est positive, on vas pouvoir aller plus loin…

Enlevant avec des gestes doux et assurés la chemise de Kamui, Fuma l'emmena avec lui sous les draps fins, avant de laisser la nuit les engloutir et leur permettre de passer la plus belle soirée de leur vie…


	5. Chapter 5

**Base :** X de Clamp

**Titre :** Destin entremêlé

**Résumé :** Fuma ressent comme une présence en lui...

**Auteurs :** Rêvesombre

**Chapitres :** 5

**Genre :** Romance et deathfic

**Couples :** FumaxKamui

**Disclaimer :** Cherche activement à obtenir le droit des persos à leurs auteurs respectifs ^^

**Répose aux rewiews:**

MayukoOoO : arigatô, voici la suite ^^

_Chapitre 5_

_Pulsions_

Le soleil commençait à se lever, et ses rayons d'or, entrant par les plis plus ou moins clairs des rideaux, tombèrent doucement sur les deux visages endormis de Fuma et Kamui. Le dragon de la terre, dérangé par la chaleur de l'astre du jour, se réveilla le premier. S'asseyant calmement, il regarda longuement Kamui endormit. Passant un doigt sur le visage du sceau, il lui enleva les quelques mèches qui lui obstruait les yeux avec une infinie douceur, profitant du fait que l'adolescent était plongé dans un profond sommeil peuplé de rêves apparemment agréable, au vu de son visage épanouie.

Poussant un soupir, l'ange se leva et s'habilla rapidement, après avoir fait sa douche. Entendant brusquement un cri et un bruit sourd en provenance de la chambre, Fuma s'y précipita et trouva Kamui à terre, baignant dans son sang.

Le dragon du ciel se réveilla soudain, et jeta un regard en direction du garçon assoupi. Ouf, ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais ledit dragon se sentit de suite rassuré en voyant la respiration calme et posée du dragon du ciel…

Dire qu'ils étaient censés être ennemis… Quelle ironie du sort, tout de même, qu'ils le soient, alors qu'un lien unique les liait l'un à l'autre. Souriant, Fuma caressa doucement le visage de son amant, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller. Un doux sourire accroché à son visage d'enfant, Kamui prit sa main et embrassa celui qu'il aimait. Se levant l'un après l'autre, ils s'habillèrent séparément. Plus question maintenant de prophétie et de fin du monde… Elle était passée au second plan, et plus rien ne les intéressait, à part leur relation.

Une fois habillés et propres, ils décidèrent de sortir un peu. Soudain, Kamui se souvint qu'il était sensé être à l'hôpital, et qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se montrer en bas. Un sourire complices, et les voilà partir par la voie des airs.

Atterrissant avec souplesse en plein milieu d'un parc, ils allèrent près d'un lac ou des cygnes nageaient tranquillement. Ils y restèrent une bonne heure, avant d'aller chercher de quoi se sustenter dans la première boulangerie qui viendrait.

Cependant, Fuma sentit soudain une violente envie de tuer le sceau. Se mordant la lèvre, il redevint celui qu'il était avant la pulsion meurtrière… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait, était-ce son sang d'ange qui lui ordonnait de tuer le sceau, celui qu'il aimait ?

Il n'en montra rien à Kamui, mais celui-ci sentit que Fuma n'allait pas très bien. Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'il osa lui demander :

-Fuma, tu es sûr que ça vas ?

L'intéressé le regarda longuement, puis, répondit en souriant doucement

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kamui… Ce n'est rien…

Pourtant, il n'allait guère bien, car il luttait toujours contre cette pulsion. Inspirant un grand coup, il réussit enfin à la calmer, et à l'oublier. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, mais le lendemain réservait d'étranges surprises aux deux amants…


	6. Chapter 6

**Base :** X de Clamp

**Titre :** Destin entremêlé

**Résumé :** Fuma ressent comme une présence en lui...

**Auteurs :** Rêvesombre

**Chapitres :** 6

**Genre :** Romance et deathfic

**Couples :** FumaxKamui

**Disclaimer :** Cherche activement à obtenir le droit des persos à leurs auteurs respectifs les Clamp^^.

_Chapitre 6_

_La voix _

La nuit avait été douce au deux dragons, étendus sous les draps d'une blancheur immaculée. Fuma regarda longuement Kamui endormit avant de se lever et de s'habiller promptement.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il trouva le jeune sceau habillé lui aussi, mais d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, alors que Fuma était habillé tout en noir. Comme bonjour, Kamui embrassa avec une douceur chargé de passion Fuma. Celui-ci entoura le frêle corps de son amant de ses bras puissant, avant de desserrer son étreinte.

Sortant par la fenêtre, les deux dragons allèrent se promener. S'arrêtant devant un marchand de glace, l'ange y entra, laissant le sceau rester seul pendants quelques minutes, le temps de laisser filer la queue qui se trouvait devant lui et de pouvoir passer les commandes.

Quand il en sortit, l'adolescent n'était plus là. Une fureur sourde s'empara du dragon de la terre, qui s'engagea à la recherche de son contraire dans les airs. Il ne tarda pas à retrouver le dragon du ciel qui semblait être aux prises avec une bande de voyou. Cependant, l'affaire se présentait assez mal pour ledit dragon…

Un filet de sang partait de sa tempe pour se perdre dans sa chemise, la tachant au passage de la couleur rouge rubis. Se débattant de toutes ses forces contre les cinq ou six yakusas qui lui faisaient face, il était clair qu'il était en train de perdre.

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Fuma atterrit avec souplesse devant les voyous, faisant ainsi un rempart de son corps à Kamui, qui se trouvait être à bout de forces…

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ange transporta le sceau blessé jusqu'à leur lit. Ses blessures n'étaient pas mortelles, mais le dragon du ciel avait du mal à rester totalement conscient, et durant le trajet, il s'était déjà évanoui une fois.

Posant avec délicatesse Kamui sur le lit, il entreprit de soigner ses blessures, puis le regarda dormir avec un sourire attendrit sur le visage.

Mais quelque chose le chiffonnait. Pourquoi ces vulgaires voyous s'en étaient-ils prit à son amant ? Cela demandait bien quelques éclaircissements, surtout qu'il n'était pas seul dans la rue, et que n'importe qui aurait pu l'aider…

Soudainement, quelque chose l'interrompit dans ses pensées… Une voix dure lui dit, à l'intérieur même de sa tête :

Tu dois accomplir ton destin, la Terre l'ordonne, tue Kamui. Tue-le !

Puis ce fut de nouveau le silence… Et l'incertitude aussi… Le dragon de la terre n'avait plus aucune envie de tuer celui du ciel… Mais pourront-ils seulement défier le destin, ce destin implacable qui avait fait d'eux des ennemis mutuels ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Base :** X de Clamp

**Titre :** Destin entremêlé

**Résumé :** Dernier chapitre, la fin de leur destin, la fin de leur histoire commune...

**Auteurs :** Rêvesombre

**Chapitres :** 7

**Genre :** Romance et deathfic

**Couples :** FumaxKamui

**Disclaimer :** Cherche activement à obtenir le droit des persos à leurs auteurs respectifs les Clamp^^.

_Chapitre 7_

_Dernier vœu_

Deux jours passèrent depuis que Fuma ait entendu la voix mystérieuse à l'intérieur même de sa tête. Sa vie avec Kamui lui semblait de moins en moins réalisable, de par le fait que ses pulsions devenaient de plus en plus brusques et longues… Mais comment l'expliquer à l'adolescent, qui lui faisait entendre de par ses yeux qu'il ne pourrait se résoudre à vivre sans lui.

N'en pouvant plus de cette pression, Fuma partit un soir afin de reprendre l'épée divine, d'expliquer tout à Kamui, et après… Il n'osait pas y penser, il ne le voulait pas, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus…

Rentrant avec fracas dans la chambre de l'éphèbe, l'épée à la main, il le prit par le bras et l'emmena sur la Tour de Tokyo. Etrangement, le garçon se laissa faire, et ne se débattit même pas, malgré le fait qu'il semblait savoir que la fin de sa vie était proche, très proche…

Une fois arrivés à destination, Fuma, d'un mouvement du bras envoya le sceau contre un des piliers de la tour avec une telle force que le garçon laissa un creux dans le métal.

La blessure à l'épaule du dragon du ciel s'était rouverte sous le choc, et saignait abondamment. Se relevant avec quelques difficultés, l'adolescent regarda calmement son amant, comme s'il était normal que celui-ci veuille le tuer.

Fuma réussit alors l'exploit de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de hurler à l'intention du sceau :

-Va-t'en Kamui ! VITE !

Puis, il se tut, incapable de parler, tandis que le garçon allait vers lui d'un air tranquille et doux. Fuma sentit son corps bouger, ses bras se rétracter avant d'envoyer l'épée en plein milieu du torse de celui qu'il aimait.

Pourtant, Kamui n'était pas encore mort. Crachant un filet de sang rouge rubis, il posa sa main contre l'emplacement du cœur de Fuma, en disant d'une voix certes affaiblie mais douce :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Fuma… J'ai enfin trouvé mon souhait : mourir par ta main et te sauver ainsi que l'humanité. L'humanité, je m'en contre-fiche, mais toi, si jamais tu venais à mourir à cause de moi, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

-Mais tu vas mourir !

-Et alors ? Je vivrais toujours en toi non ? Je serais toujours ici, à tes côtés…

Tout en parlant, le sceau montra le cœur de l'ange. Crachant une nouvelle fois du sang, il embrassa Fuma une dernière fois, tandis que son corps se transformait en plusieurs boules de lumières, qui allèrent former un kekkai tout autour de la Terre, protégeant ainsi l'humanité.

Fuma sentit alors ses larmes couler… Non, pas ça…Puis il se ressaisit, et se jura intérieurement de vivre… Mais pas pour lui, pour expier sa faute d'avoir tué le seul qu'il ait jamais réellement aimé, pour ne pas trahir le dernier vœu de Kamui…

**Fin**


End file.
